


Fighting for Love

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: AU Kurt and Blaine are sort of cage-fighters. They know of each other but never faught against one another. Until they do. What will happen?





	Fighting for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verseau_87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/gifts).



> A little prompt by my dear friend Verseau_87  
> I hope you'll like it :-)

"Fighting for love“

 

Blaine was tired. His last fight mere minutes ago was a challenge. He was good, he knew that, but his opponent was no other than Kurt Hummel, better known as 'The Angel of Death'. The fight left him confused, excited and curious to get to know the other man.

 

_They stood face to face and shook hands. Kurt watched him with a curious expression and his lips curled into a barely there smile. Blaine watched him in return. Kurt was the most gorgeous fighter or man he ever faced. Not only because of his sparkling blue-green eyes that changed their color or his sharp jawline he'd love to lick but of his whole body. Pale skin, great abs, beautiful biceps which weren't bulky but well toned, black tattoos on his collarbone, right pectoral muscle and apparently one that started on his left hipbone and went down from there. Blaine didn't even register that he was ogling his opponent until Kurt cleared his throat with an amused giggle._

 

_Blaine would have blushed a little if they weren't about to start. He got himself together and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. They were announced to the audience and threw their arms up, cheered on by the mostly male audience._

 

_The fight started out slow. Both knew that the opponent was really good. They were probably the two best in their weight division. They eyed each other the first few minutes. Nobody wanted to throw the first punch because of tactical reasons and attraction. When the audience started to boo and yell at them, Kurt sighed and punched Blaine in the ribs. Blaine was pulled out of his stupor and punched Kurt into the stomach._

 

_After a while of exchanged punches, uppercuts and defense poses they both slowed down and sometimes needed to cling to one another._

 

“ _You are really good, NightBird,” Kurt panted into Blaine’s ear._

 

“ _Likewise, Angel,” Blaine panted back._

 

_The referee pulled them apart and they continued to try to get the upper hand. After a punch on Kurt’s left eye it started bleeding and he needed to be treated. Blaine felt bad. He hated it when there was blood involved in the fights. That's how he started to go easy on Kurt for the remainder of the fight and Kurt beat him with a lucky punch that had him knocked out for a minute._

 

_Kurt was declared the winner and when they shook hands again after the fight, Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, “next time we fight against each other, I'll let you fuck me in the dressing room. You were great, Birdie. And great fights make me horny. But sadly I have plans already so I need a raincheck. And by the way, you are fucking sexy even if you held back on me. Bring supplies next time.”_

 

_And with a wave and a growl towards the audience, Kurt made his way back to the dressing rooms and left Blaine speechless and dumbfounded in the cage._

 

That's how he still sat in his dressing room, thinking about what Kurt had said to him. Was it a bad joke to make fun of Blaine's obvious attraction towards Kurt? Or was he really serious? Normally Blaine was a relationship guy. He didn't really like the concept of hookups or one-night-stands. It left him empty and feeling used and dirty somehow. But if Kurt was serious with his proposition, he would consider it. He really wanted to see and touch and kiss the body that… oh… made him hard.

 

“Fuck! I need a shower and a distraction,” Blaine mumbled to himself and went into the shower.

 

When he was done, he thought about heading home but he was still full of post-fight-adrenaline and knew he couldn't just go to sleep. He pulled his phone out of his pants and dialed.

 

“So? Did you win or lose?”

 

“Hello to you too, Sebastian. I lost but that's a longer story. Are you in the mood to hit a club?”

 

“Do you even have to ask? You know I am always looking for some prey. I'll be there in 30. See you there.”

 

“Okay, see ya later, Seb.”

 

After a change of clothes and a quick cab ride, Blaine stood in front of the club he frequently visited with Seb when he needed to dance and blow off some steam. He knew, Sebastian was already inside so he went straight in. After ordering a beer he looked over the throng of dancing men until he spotted his best friend. He currently grinded into the backside of a well built guy who deliciously swayed his hips. He wore a black tank top and his biceps were glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Seb held him by the waist with his left hand and his right hand stroked over his torso until it landed on the slight bulge of his skintight pants. He threw his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder and Blaine could see his face. He froze with his beer halfway to his mouth. It was Kurt.

 

Blaine had no idea what hit him in that moment but he slammed his beer bottle on the tabletop and stalked over to Sebastian and Kurt, his gaze like fire and feeling possessive over a man he met only once. Who had some mind games going with him and who had an impact on Blaine like no one else before.

 

He planted himself in front of Kurt and grabbed his waist sensually. Kurt didn't open his eyes yet but Seb smirked at him, fairly okay with sharing the guy with Blaine. Blaine pressed his body closer and finally Kurt lifted his head from Sebastian's shoulder and looked Blaine square in the eyes. He seemed a little taken aback for just a tiny second when he recognized Blaine until his eyes gleamed and he grabbed Blaine by the collar of his shirt and pulled him flush against his body, his mouth on Blaine's ear.

 

“I knew you couldn't resist me. How nice of you to share me with my dance partner. Can't decide yet, which one of you I'll let fuck me first. Depends on your dancing skills, I think. The guy here is not bad. Has me half hard already. Show me what you can do.”

 

Blaine gulped. He wasn't that kinda guy. He wasn't the type to pick up random guys, screw them or get screwed and move on to the next guy the next day. He wanted Kurt. There was no denial in that. He had all the physical attributes that he wanted in a partner. The well toned body, the small waist, the gorgeous face, eyes and perfect hair, but he knew that if they would have sex, Kurt would be done with him. And he definitely wasn't fond of a threesome. Especially with Sebastian. Blaine shut his brain and just reacted. He pushed his hand into Kurt's hair and pulled his head back, exposing the long and pale neck. He licked a stripe from the hem of his tank top over his Adam's apple until he reached Kurt's chin. Kurt grinned devilishly and Blaine planted a tiny kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. He retreated his hand from Kurt's hair and saw over his shoulder that Seb was loosening his grip on Kurt, winked at Blaine and scanned the crowd for another willing participant.

 

Kurt pouted when he discovered that Seb had left but now his whole body and mind were fixated on Blaine and Blaine alone. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and licked over the shell of Blaine's left ear before he bit down gently. Blaine sucked in a breath before he released a small moan and grabbed the glorious globes of Kurt's ass.

 

Kurt turned around in Blaine's grip and rutted his butt against Blaine's rapidly increasing hard-on.

 

“Touch me, Birdie. Come on. Show me why I shouldn't look for another guy to take me home. I bet you can make me scream so good.”

 

“Kurt, are you drunk?”

 

“No. A tiny bit tipsy but this is my normal behavior. When I want something, I say so. No need for being shy. Life is too short. And I don't do seconds or relationships. Just so you know. Can you handle me, Blaine?”

 

Blaine took a couple of seconds before he answered. He needed to be sure that this was what he wanted. He knew this was his only chance to be near Kurt. He wouldn't waste it. Damn the consequences.

 

“I'll rock your world, Hummel. I will ruin you for every other man.”

 

“Mhhhh modest. I like it. Okay, let's get outa here. Rock my world.”

 

They made their way out of the club. Blaine hasn't seen Sebastian but he would text him from the cab. Kurt sat next to him, his left hand stroking over Blaine's upper thigh while Blaine thumped a quick text to Sebastian. When he put his phone away, Kurt's hand wandered higher, teasing over his groin but circling his hand inches from his already half hard erection. When Blaine leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss, Kurt pulled back with a smirk.

 

“Not yet. Kissing only in the middle of sex. We're not a couple, Anderson.”

 

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt. He loved kissing. In every way. Slow gentle pecks in the morning, flirty kisses throughout the day, sexy promising kisses in the evening and passionate kisses while having sex. He sighed.

 

“As you wish.”

 

The cab pulled into the street of Blaine's apartment building and stopped at the right address. Kurt paid the cabbie and they rushed out and into the building. When they entered the elevator, Blaine crashed them both against the wall. Kurt let out a surprised giggle and Blaine latched onto Kurt's neck. He must have found one of Kurt's weak spots because he bucked his hips against Blaine, hoping to find a little friction.

 

The elevator stopped on Blaine's floor and they hastily made their way towards Blaine's apartment.

 

Inside, Blaine pushed Kurt against the closed door and grabbed his ass with both hands, pressing their bodies close and rutting in a slow rhythm. After a couple of seconds, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him towards his bedroom. They undressed each other with hungry gazes and dilated eyes until there was nothing left apart from their boxer briefs.

 

Blaine watched Kurt's body hungrily and spotted the tattoos, he was already curious about when they had their fight.

 

“Do your tattoos have a meaning?”

 

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously.

 

“They do. Come on, I'm not here to talk date shit. Let's get naked already. Show me your gorgeous body and what you are capable of doing with it.”

 

Kurt pushed his underwear down, kicked it aside and draped himself on the middle of the bed, spreading his legs a little in invitation, his hard cock bouncing back and forth.

 

Blaine gulped, discarded his briefs and climbed between Kurt's legs. He stroked over the incredibly smooth thighs and Kurt muttered “finally”.

 

As soon as Blaine covered Kurt's complete body, all thoughts went out of the window and he just felt. He started kissing Kurt's neck and throat, licking and sucking gently but passionately until Kurt writhed under him with soft moans and pleas for more.

 

He kissed Kurt's mouth and this time Kurt kissed back greedily. They were both giving and taking, touching and being touched. Their whole bodies consumed in a passionate dance. Blaine prepped Kurt slowly, teasingly and carefully although Kurt begged for more. When Blaine's cock was finally covered with a condom and a good portion of lube, he slowly entered Kurt.

 

“Oh god… you're big… mhhhh…” Kurt panted as Blaine bent Kurt's left leg higher to hook it over his shoulder and Kurt's right leg wrapped around Blaine's waist.

 

When Blaine bottomed out, he caressed Kurt's cheek and temple and kissed him soft but deep.

 

“Please…move…”

 

Blaine pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in. Kurt swore loudly and groaned in pleasure. He increased his speed sporadically until he felt Kurt's movements stutter and Kurt grabbed for his cock.

 

“Nah uh, you will come from my dick alone. As long as it takes.”

 

“I never come only from being filled. I need a hand.”

 

“Not tonight, Kurt. I told you, I'll rock your world.”

 

“Oh my fuck, are you serious?”

 

“I am. Come on, let's change position. Hands and knees.”

 

“Oh god, you're trying to kill me,” Kurt muttered but did as he was told.

 

Blaine held Kurt's hip with one hand and with the other he guided his cock back inside Kurt. No teasing this time, though. The pace was hard and fast from the beginning. Kurt screamed in pleasure and Blaine panted and swore loudly.

 

“Tell me when you're close, Kurt.”

 

“Close,” came the immediate answer.

 

Blaine pulled out again swiftly and Kurt groaned in frustration.

 

“You're kidding me, right?”

 

“Why would I be kidding you? I'm not done with you yet. Turn around again.”

 

Kurt turned on his back again. His neglected dick aching like crazy. Begging to be touched. He yelled again when his dick was engulfed in the tight heat of Blaine's mouth, or throat. A few bobs later, Blaine pulled off again and sat down against the headboard.

 

“Ride me. Go as fast as you need.”

 

Kurt jumped up and straddled Blaine's lap, taking his cock greedily inside as fast as possible and began to lift himself up and slamming back down. Getting the leverage from his hands on Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's hands on his waist. Kurt was like in a trance. He bounced and grinded and swayed and circled his hips in a fast rhythm. He sobbed and kissed Blaine all teeth and tongues.

 

Blaine pulled a little at Kurt's waist to change the angle and Kurt lost it. He screamed and panted and moaned his release when he came hard and long over his and Blaine's chest. Over and over.

 

After another couple of thrusts from Blaine, he yelled Kurt's name and came hard into the condom.

 

It took them a few minutes to get their breathings back under control and their brains back to work. Kurt lifted himself up cautiously and discarded Blaine from the condom. He wiped them both clean with the wet wipes on Blaine's nightstand and collapsed next to Blaine on the bed.

 

“Will you stay the night?”

 

“I couldn't move even if I desperately wanted right now, Blaine.”

 

“So that's a yes?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Good night, Kurt!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kurt was off like a light and Blaine planted a soft kiss on his chest, when he pulled the sheet over them both to sleep.

 

A couple of hours later, Blaine awoke from a dream and blinked confused. He turned a little on the bed and his hand found only cold sheets on the other side of the bed and a note on the pillow.

 

He switched on the bedside lamp, squeezed his eyes a couple of times and stared at the message that Kurt had left.

 

“Thank you, Blaine.

You really did rock my world.

I'll never forget this, but I don't

do repeats. Unfortunately.

Thanks for the great time.

Kurt”

 

Blaine sighed and crumpled up the note before the threw it against his closed bedroom door. He knew that would happen but still it hurt. Kurt was the most gorgeous and interesting man he ever met. And the sex was out of this world. He could imagine himself with Kurt in a relationship. Kurt must have made some awful experiences to only stick to one-night-stands. Blaine rubbed his temples and laid back down to catch a few more hours of sleep.

 

A loud banging on his front door startled Blaine and he jumped out of his bed, put his underwear and a tee back on as he hastily made his way to see who the hell was out there.

 

“Well well well. Here we have our little sex fiend. So? How was the hottie from last night? Did you bang him into oblivion?”

 

“Good morning to you too, Seb. Sorry I stole your dance partner.”

 

“Dance partner? That's one way to put it. He was putty in my hands. But I found replacement. And the other guy was more my type. Come on, I want every dirty detail, Blaine!”

 

“Well, we had a great time and he sneaked out in the middle of the night.”

 

“You never do something like this, Blaine. What made you? You were strange after your fight yesterday. Tell your bestie, what happened.”

 

“I know him. The guy you danced with and that I took home. He was the one I was fighting against, yesterday. He riled me up and made comments about how horny he gets after a fight and that next time I should bring supplies and could fuck him in the dressing rooms.”

 

“Holy mother of…, Blaine. You like that guy!”

 

“Shit yes, I do. I wanna date him but he only does one timers. So there is no way that we will meet up again like this.”

 

“Oh Blainey, you got it bad.”

 

“I know! Fuck, Seb. What should I do?”

 

“I have no idea. I don't do relationships either, so I'm the wrong person to ask here.”

 

“Nothing I can do. Oh wait, actually I can.”

 

“What do you have in mind, Blaine?”

 

“Wait and see, my friend.”

 

Seb laughed at that and shook his head. They had breakfast together before both were busy again and said their goodbyes a little after midday.

 

Over the next 4 weeks, Blaine was determined to either forget about Kurt, or finding him. Both was not really working. The fight club didn't give out names or addresses of other fighters and forgetting? That proved to be even more difficult.

 

2 weeks after their encounter, he was out again with Sebastian and got wasted beyond what he normally did on such occasions. He fucked a cute guy in the bathroom, yelled Kurt's name when he came and went home. He was ashamed of himself. This man had ruined him. That's when the anger started. He signed up for more fights, punched the guys into knock-outs, got wasted afterward and sulked for another week until the cycle started again.

 

After 6 weeks of sulking and being angry with Kurt and himself he found exactly that particular person again to fight against. The irritation to fight Kurt again was palpable. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him or scream at him.

 

They eyed each other warily. Kurt had his trademark smirk placed on his face but Blaine didn't see anything beyond his own anger.

 

As the fight started he threw a couple of fast punches to Kurt's face and torso. Kurt was shocked for a second before he regrouped and gave his best to fight back.

 

After a particular hard hook on Blaine's nose, the blood ran quickly down Blaine's face and Kurt paused for him to be treated. When they got the go to continue, Kurt tried to shield himself from Blaine's punches and clang to his body to yell into his ear, “Blaine, what the fuck is wrong with you? Don't fight me in anger. We can talk about what is upsetting you after the fight. But don't you dare punch me like a man possessed. You act like a douche. And I know that you're not. So fight fair and let us sort this out later.”

 

Blaine nodded a tiny bit and pushed Kurt from his body.

 

The rest of the fight was more or less unspectacular. Kurt won the fight in the end without a knock-out.

 

When they were both back in the dressing rooms, Kurt stomped into Blaine's and confronted him.

 

“What the fuck was wrong with you out there? You never act like this in a fight. Well, not before the last couple of weeks at least.”

 

“You want to know what's wrong with me? YOU! You fucking make me like this. Before we hooked up I was totally okay. You messed with me and my head. You corrupted me and now you have the nerves to call ME off?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Blaine? I told you I only do this. It's not that I lured you into my cave and raped you. Dammit, Blaine. This is the fucking reason, why I only do casual. I can't take the drama afterward. I don't do repeats, I never fuck the same guy twice. And I am always honest about this with the guys I have sex with. You knew that. What the hell changed?”

 

“I can't forget you. That's what changed. And I am not that guy, normally. I don't do casual. I am committed. I yearn for love and relationships. But the only way for me to get near you like this was to agree to your terms and I did. I- I have done things in the last couple of weeks I am not proud of.”

 

“I heard. And saw. Word gets out quickly in this 'profession', Blaine. But you heard me. I can't change what you might feel for me. I am not interested in relationships. I have my reasons. And I will say this once. If you will ever try to beat me up without the reason of a normal fair fight, I'll beat your ass, Anderson.”

 

Just as Kurt was about to turn around and leave the room, Blaine grabbed his wrist and spun him back around, crashed their lips together and palmed Kurt's dick.

 

Kurt's reaction came fast. He grabbed Blaine's hair and licked into his open mouth. Blaine moaned loudly and stroked Kurt's growing dick faster.

 

“This will be a first, Anderson. Lock the door and fuck me over the bench.”

 

Blaine's eyes grew wide and he took the few steps towards the door in a hurry. He locked it and got rid of his sports pants. Kurt was already naked and prepping himself, when he looked towards the bench.

 

“Fuck, look at you, Kurt. So gorgeous.”

 

“Stop talking. Get over here, put a condom on your dick and get your anger out by fucking me hard.”

 

Blaine did as told, rolled a condom on his erection and coated it with the rest of the lube in Kurt's hand.

 

Kurt's body was bent over the bench, his legs wide apart, his stretched hole glistening with lube and the only thing that was heard in the room was both their harsh breathings.

 

Blaine swiftly pushed fully into Kurt who swore in surprise. The pace was fast. No words, no caresses, no communication. This was angry sex at its best. It was hard and fast, but not rough or unkind. It was dirty in every possible way and both were totally okay with that.

 

Kurt's prostate was punished by the hard and fast strokes that he saw white spots when he came with a scream. He nearly blacked-out and was just held by Blaine's hands around his waist. The clenching brought Blaine over the edge too and he pushed deep inside when he came.

 

After a minute of breathing and shaking, Blaine pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash can. He grabbed for his backpack and cleaned Kurt with a towel he found in there.

 

“I'm sorry, Kurt.”

 

“You should be. It was not my fault that you were this angry. I made myself clear. That's what I do. This is who I am. I want you to respect that. And you can be honored. You were the first guy in 3 years that had me twice. Congratulations.”

 

“I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. In whatever way. I know that my behavior was childish. I just- I-, I really wanted to be special to you. Not just a random fuck after a fight.”

 

“Well, you are. In more ways than you know. Can we take a shower now and maybe talk? At yours or mine, I don't really care. I think I at least owe you an explanation why I am, who I am.”

 

“I'd like that. You wanna shower with me?”

 

“Don't take it too far, Anderson.”

 

“Okay, let's meet up here again, when you're done.”

 

“Deal. See you in a bit.”

 

After a relaxing shower and a blissful grin on his face, Blaine waited in his dressing room for Kurt to show up again. It took longer than expected. 40 minutes later there was still no sign of Kurt and Blaine was about to leave, frustrated that he was played, when the door opened and Kurt entered the room.

 

“Sorry, but I need my beauty products and I have a strict regimen after a fight. It took a little longer today. Still blissed out by a certain guy who fucked me into oblivion or something.”

 

“I thought you had stood me up. Well, you're here now. Wanna get going?”

 

“Sure. Wanna share a cab?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

After some awkward minutes of waiting for a cab they sat next to each other without being horny or tipsy. It was kinda weird. But as soon as they reached Blaine's apartment building and made their way up to the right floor, the tension finally lessened.

 

Blaine lead the way inside and they sat down on the couch.

 

“Do you wanna drink something? Or are you hungry?”

 

“Not for food, but that's something for later. With less clothes,” Kurt chuckled and Blaine snorted. “I'm kidding. No thanks. Let's get something straight here. You are special to me, Blaine. After our first time here, when I ran out on you in the middle of the night, leaving a snarky note, I felt bad. I never feel bad after a hookup. Never. I desperately wanted to stay the night and to wake up in your bed, preferably in your arms too. As I already said in my note. You did rock my world. I've never had so much fun with someone I never met before. You keep me on my toes and you are gorgeous and kind and sweet and so very good in bed. It's like you're my kinda dream-guy. I got scared, retreated, tried to forget you by fucking other guys but I couldn't get you out of my head. I'm not saying this to make it better. It's the truth and I'm sorry for being rude. I was trying to protect myself-,” Blaine opened his mouth to say something but Kurt held up his finger to beg for Blaine to let him finish. “There is a story to why I am how I am. I will tell you at some point, but not tonight. Let's just spend a nice evening and please know, that I am really into you and I try to be something you would want. I am willing to give this – us – a chance here but you need to give me time if you want this.” Kurt finished and looked up into Blaine's warm eyes who leaned forward slowly to give Kurt the opportunity to pull away if he wanted and when he didn't he planted a dry, soft kiss on Kurt's mouth.

 

“I'll give you all the time you need, Kurt. Thank you for letting me in. I'm so ready to be what you need.”

 

They kissed slow and sensual after this for what felt like hours. It didn't even take Kurt 5 minutes to crawl into Blaine's lap and direct the kisses they shared. Their hands roamed over clothed bodies and they shared sweet smiles and soft moans.

 

“You know, you really are the first guy that made me come without my dick being touched?”

 

“You mentioned that, yes.”

 

“It's the truth. Not even my former boyfriends were able to get me there. So you're my kinda sex-god.”

 

Blaine laughed loudly and nearly kicked Kurt from his lap.

 

“Hey, don't make fun of me, I'm being serious. You didn't even know my body and you made me come so fucking hard.”

 

“Ah I see where this is going. You want me just for my body and my amazing bedroom skills. Tut tut, Kurt. I'm really disappointed. I thought you'd want me for my face and my heart.”

 

“Nah, just the body and the sex-.”

 

Blaine hit Kurt with a pillow from the couch square in the face.

 

“Hey, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Stop it. I'll surrender. I want your face, your heart, your body and your bedroom skills.”

 

“Better. You're lucky that I really want you in every way, Hummel.”

 

“Phew, what a lucky man I am indeed.”

 

“Make fun of me and I will withhold sex. Or fuck you until you're right there and leave you high and dry.”

 

“Pffffff I have 2 hands that can do the job.”

 

“Not if I tie you to my bed.”

 

“Oooooooh kinky much? Mhhhhhhh we'll have a lot of fun together, sweetie.”

 

“You have no idea yet, honey. But honestly. What are we?”

 

“Can we please not label this yet? I really want this, but I need time. Let's take this relationship thing slow. I haven't had a boyfriend in 3 years. And let's just say the last ones were shitty.”

 

“Okay. I can work with that. I'll give you the time you need.”

 

“Thank you, Blaine. I really am willing to try this.”

 

“And I'm very grateful that you wanna try this with me.”

 

“Who else could it be, hm? You're really something else, Blaine.”

 

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in again, slowly kissing the corner of his mouth until Kurt sighed happily and melted into Blaine's embrace, hungrily kissing back.

 

They stayed like this for another hour until Kurt's thighs began to cramp and Blaine carried Kurt into his bedroom. He dropped Kurt in the middle of the bed, who cackled loudly in return.

 

They took their time in undressing each other. Soft touches, lazy kisses and the heavy feeling of experiencing something new, something special.

 

When they laid naked next to one another, facing the other by lying on their sides, Blaine caressed Kurt's tattoos. He had now the time to look at them without hurry, to study them properly and his curiosity grew again.

 

“When you are ready to tell me about your tattoos, please don't hesitate. I'd love to hear the stories about them one day.”

 

“Well, most of them need further explanation. Like the one on my collarbone. 'You matter' is something, my dad said to me when I was 16 and he gave me the sex-talk. It was so embarrassing for the both of us, but we pulled through it and I got this tattoo 2 years ago, when I dumped my last boyfriend. I'll explain this another day, when I tell you about him. And what this tattoo means to me. The clef here on my peck is just a symbol of my former life. I was in Glee Club and I started to study at Julliard, so I will remember this as my old life. No big story behind this one. The hourglass on my hip is just a reminder, that time runs. You only have this one life. And I bet you saw the blackbird at the top of my butt cheek. That one was kinda my first one. Hidden from my dad because he would have been disappointed in me to go to that tattoo shop without his permission. It reminds me of my late mother's favorite song by the Beatles. I was a little rebellious with 17. That's it. No more for now. Are you satisfied with my explanation?”

 

Blaine smiled softly and leaned over to capture Kurt's mouth is a sweet, lingering kiss. “Yes. Thank you for telling me, Kurt. I am very honored that you shared this with me.”

 

“Do you understand now, that you are very special to me? Otherwise I wouldn't have told you. I don't really share personal stuff. Not anymore at least. But that's another story for another time. Come here and kiss me some more. I really enjoy your kisses. And the rest.”

 

“Kurt, can I ask you something? I mean it's a personal question too, but I really like to talk to you about this, if we do this thing between us.”

 

“Should I be concerned? Are we talking about bedroom stuff?”

 

“Well yes, but not the kinky kind of things. Just a regular question.”

 

“Ah, you want to know, if I ever top, hm?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well, let's put it that way. I started my sexual experiences being versatile. My first boyfriend and I tried it both ways and it worked for the both of us. It was similar with the next 3 guys I dated. My last boyfriend never let me top. And I mean never. We've been together for 2 years. I will not tell you the details about this relationship just now. It has to do with my tattoo, with the way it ended, with what I had to go through that lead me here. After the breakup I just didn't feel comfortable with topping strangers. I haven't done it since. Not that I think that you'd forget how it's done but I just didn't feel comfortable. So the short answer is, I used to but I haven't done it in like 4 years.”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Blaine... yes, at some point I'd love to reacquaint myself with that part of me again but not yet. Is that okay for you? I guess you like to bottom, hm?”

 

“Let's put it that way. I am versatile, I like both, depending on the situation and what feels right at that moment but I don't have a problem with topping most of the time. I slightly prefer to top but I like the change sometimes. Is that something you can agree to? At some point maybe?”

 

“Let's not look too far ahead in the future but I'm willing to try, sometime. But same here, please give me a little time to adjust.”

 

“Of course I will, Kurt. You can agree or disagree to anything I might have in mind or what I might like to try. We can talk about all this stuff beforehand or when we're in the middle of passionately making out.”

 

Kurt giggled. “Good. I'm in.”

 

Their kisses grew deeper and more demanding each minute they spent kissing. After a short while Blaine turned Kurt away from him and spooned up behind, kissing his neck and shoulders, caressing his chest and tummy until Kurt begged to be taken. Because of their previous sex earlier that day, there wasn't much preparation needed before Blaine bent Kurt's leg and entered him carefully.

 

“Fuck... Why does this feel like we're doing this for months already?”

 

“Because I'm a sex-god, Kurt. You said it yourself.”

 

“Ah yes, I remember. Now fuck me.”

 

“Nope. I'll go slow. And you'll love it.”

 

“Promises, promises.”

 

“I'll show you.”

 

“Okay, Blaine. Show me.”

 

Blaine kept the pace slow and deep in the beginning. Both guys enjoying the slow drag immensely. After a couple of minutes Blaine asked, “you're bendy and flexible, right?”

 

Kurt opened his eyes and turned his face slightly towards Blaine. “Yeah, why?”

 

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's upper body and turned them both so that Blaine laid flat on his back and Kurt covered his whole body, facing the ceiling.

 

“And now what?”

 

“Now you straddle me facing away from me and lean your back against my raised hands.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kurt did as told and rode Blaine backwards, his bent upper body upheld by Blaine's large and strong hands and arms. He couldn't go fast in this position but neither of them cared.

 

“Okay, I'll let your torso slowly fall back on my chest. Do your thighs do alright with the stretch?”

 

Kurt lowered his body until his back hit Blaine's chest and his head laid on Blaine's shoulder.

 

“I'm good, this feels incredible, Blaine.”

 

“Good, it's supposed to feel great.”

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and moved them both in reverse to each other.

 

“Oh my fuck, you get so deep like this. Yes-, oh-, oh god, right there, Blaine.”

 

“I've got you, Kurt.”

 

After another 10 minutes of deep penetration, Kurt's thighs got tired and Blaine turned them both so that Kurt laid flat on his stomach and Blaine covered his body, pounding into him with increasing speed now. They both were desperate to come.

 

“Nearly there, nearly there, oh my god, Blaine, don't stop. I'm- I'm going to-, Blaaaaaaaaine, fuck.”

 

“Kurt, you're so amazing. Fuck-, you feel so good.”

 

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's back and neither of them was capable of moving for a couple of minutes.

 

“You're going to kill me some day, you know that right, Anderson?”

 

“Not, if you're killing me first, Hummel.”

 

They fell asleep shortly after cleaning up. No one said a word about staying the night. It felt kind of like they didn't need to, this time.

 

Blaine woke the next morning feeling sated and happy. He stretched his body like a cat and felt the warm body next to him. Kurt snuffled a little and pushed himself further into Blaine's embrace.

 

Kurt was gorgeous in his sleep. Mussed hair, cheeks slightly tinged, his naked body sleep-warm and inviting.

 

Blaine watched him with a doopey smile on his face, caressed his face and planted a sweet kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose, who opened his eyes lazily.

 

“Mhhhh, morning. I've had the best sleep in years. Thoroughly taken care of and sleeping in the arms of a gorgeous human being, inside and out. What's better than that?”

 

“You are quite the chatter box, Kurt. How come?”

 

“You never saw me first thing in the morning. I am always like this. Are you grumpy in the mornings?”

 

“No, just quiet. But I watched you for a couple of minutes already. Made my morning much better.”

 

“Creepy, Blaine. That's creepy.”

 

“It's not. It's sweet. Have you seen yourself in the morning when you just woke up and are all cute and warm and your eyes sparkle like the ocean when the sun hits the surface?”

 

Kurt groaned. “Oh my god. Are you always like this in the mornings?”

 

“No. Just when I wake up next to you.”

 

“I'm not sure I can bare this behavior every day, Blaine.”

 

“Every day? Ohhhhh, you're so hooked, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh, endearments already? Who's hooked, hm, Anderson? Go and get me some breakfast, please. This is the first time in a long time that I stayed over and I want to be wined and dined, sir.”

 

“As you wish. Pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What exactly?”

 

“All the above.”

 

“I see. Greedy.”

 

Kurt pinched Blaine's tummy

 

“Hungry. Go. Wake me with kisses when you're ready.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good. Kiss first. Then breakfast and more kisses.”

 

Blaine grinned sweetly and surged forward to capture Kurt's lips in a sweet kiss before he got up and got slapped on the naked butt.

 

Kurt grinned to himself and felt utterly happy for the first time in years.

 

 

_**6 weeks later...** _

 

Blaine sat on his couch, waiting for Kurt to arrive. Dinner was ready, music was playing, the lights were dimmed. Everything was ready for a romantic night in.

 

The last couple of weeks passed like a blur of sex and getting to know Kurt. They had a lot in common. They discussed high school and friends and the whole family thing.

 

Blaine was happy. They were great together and Kurt was more and more opening up to him. But the one thing they never talked about was the ex-boyfriend. The subject hang over them like a dark cloud. Blaine wanted desperately to understand what happened to Kurt and help him to process everything but Kurt couldn't or wouldn't talk about it. It put a damper over their relationship. Not that Kurt labeled it yet. They didn't introduce each other as their boyfriend to others. Blaine was okay with it, for now. And Kurt really tried his best. They met at least 4 times a week, they cooked together or for each other at their apartments, they stayed over each weekend and sometimes over the week too. They called each other or text each other when they weren't together, they did go out to dinner or the movies or the theater. It was perfect. Nearly.

 

He rubbed his temples because of his upcoming headache when there was finally a knock on the door. Blaine stood up and opened the door and look onto a beautiful bouquet of flowers until Kurt's grinning face appeared.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.”

 

“Hi, Blaine. I have something for you.”

 

“They are gorgeous. Thank you, Kurt.”

 

“You're most welcome.”

 

Blaine took the flowers from Kurt and they shared a sweet hello-kiss in the doorway.

 

Kurt looked worried at the frown on Blaine's face. “What's wrong, honey?”

 

“Headache. Not bad yet, but I'd better take an Advil.”

 

“And that's all?”

 

“Yeah. Well, I just thought about the one thing we never talk about.”

 

“Ah, I see. Well then it's a good thing that I finally am ready to tell you and had already planned to do so tonight.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

“But please let's have dinner first. The story will take some time. It will make me mad, sad and probably all blotchy. I will definitely need comfort afterward so please don't expect us to hop in bed after dinner.”

 

“Sweetheart. I told you months ago that I'll give you what you need. In every way possible. I won't push you to anything. And you know you can lean on me. I'll listen to whatever you're ready to tell me.”

 

“You're perfect, you know that?”

 

“No, I'm definitely not perfect.”

 

“Well, you're perfect to me.”

 

“And you're perfect to me, Kurt.”

 

They ate in relative silence. Both distracted with their own thoughts even when they brushed their feet together under the table and fed each other bites of their meal.

 

After cleaning up and getting comfortable on Blaine's couch, Kurt gulped audibly and snuggled up against Blaine's chest to avoid direct eye-contact.

 

“Okay, Let's start a little at the beginning. Most of this is known to you already but it's easier to get into the heavy part this way. Please don't interrupt me. I'm not sure I can continue otherwise, okay?”

 

Blaine nodded and kissed the top of Kurt's head lovingly.

 

Kurt took a deep breath.

 

“I was a decent kid. I lost my mom early in life. My dad was my everything. He still is. He reacted amazingly when I came out to him and he had my back ever since. My high school years were okay. I was kinda sheltered, I guess. I tried to fit in and be mostly invisible at school. I had a handful of friends but I kept mostly to myself. I joined Glee Club in my sophomore year. I always knew that I would turn my back to Lima as soon as I graduated. I always wanted to go to New York, since I was a child. So I got accepted into Jiulliard and I had the first time the feeling that I could be whatever I wanted to be and I bloomed. I had my first boyfriend within 2 months of college. Jared was sweet and gentle. We had some nice months together. After him I dated 3 other guys but with all of them it just didn't feel right. So I was single for a couple of months until I met Kyle. He was gorgeous and sweet and he courted me in a way that made my heart jump. The first year was amazing. We had a great time and I moved into his apartment after being together for 8 months. Something changed though. We were together for 14 months when Kyle slapped me in the face the first time. I was late after a demanding day at college and I forgot to get the groceries he wanted me to get on my way home. I was shocked. He apologized immediately after it happened. I forgave him when he promised me that it would never happen again and he was just so stressed out with work. He bought me flowers the next day, he took me to dinner and he made sweet love to me in the night. I believed him. That was definitely a mistake. Shortly after, he was out with some of his friends while I stayed at home to study, he came home drunk and when I wasn't in the mood for sex he hit me on the jaw. I was in shock and curled into myself. He yelled and threw things around the bedroom. I couldn't react in any way. I was crying silently on the bed and I was just hoping he would leave me alone. He slept on the couch that night and I was scared what I would find when I woke up. Well. He was making breakfast and placed everything on the kitchen table when I peaked around the corner. He hummed to a song I didn't hear and when he saw me, he smiled and rushed forward to great me with a good morning kiss. I was scared but I couldn't yet leave him. He pleaded and begged that he was sorry and that it would never happen again. I know now, that I made the biggest mistake of my life but I was naive. I wanted to believe him. The same pattern went on for another couple of months before I finally had the guts to leave him after a really bad fight when he hit me with the fist in my face and I had bruises for days. I took the consequences, left him, got a restraining order and changed my number. I quit Juilliard and started self-defense classes and boxing. I would never be the victim again. I swore this to myself. And that's why I am now who I am. I never dated after Kyle and I only ever did the casual thing to spare myself heartache. Please don't judge me. I know that what I did was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I really thought he would change back into the sweet person he was in the beginning.”

 

Kurt sighed deeply and Blaine just stroked his back slowly, comfortingly.

 

“I'm very sorry for what you had to go through, sweetheart. I can promise you that as long as we're - whatever we are – I won't ever do something like this to you.”

 

“Well. You kinda did something similar at our last fight. But I know that you're not like him, Blaine. And I am a strong person now. I won't ever let someone do something like this to me ever again.”

 

“Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I haven't thought about that and it wasn't my intention to really hurt you. I'm so ashamed.”

 

“Don't be. I know you didn't mean it like that. And now that you know almost every detail about me, would you officially be my boyfriend now?”

 

“Oh Kurt. Of course. I'd love nothing more. Really. You have no idea how happy you make me.”

 

“Well, if it's about the same happiness you bring me, I can imagine.”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“Since when do you ask? Blaine, I am no doll. I am not fragile. Please don't treat me differently now. I am the same person as yesterday.”

 

“Okay, come here then and kiss me.”

 

“I can do that. And later I'll make sweet love to you.”

 

“You- you will?”

 

“Yes, I'm ready.”

 

They strolled towards the bedroom hand in hand. Not rushing anything yet. Just enjoying the rapid heartbeats and the anticipation of what was to come.

 

Blaine looked forward to be taken care of this time. He loved to top and to pamper his lovers, to give them what they needed but this time he was anxious to finally be topped by Kurt. He knew it would be an amazing experience.

 

They kissed, standing next to the bed and undressed each other slowly with sweet smiles and soft gasps when one of them brushed over a special spot on the others body. Both were very hard by now and the touches grew more passionate each minute until there was no turning back and they fell naked on the mattress with giggles and dark eyes.

 

Kurt kissed every inch of Blaine's body. Blaine sensed that Kurt was nervous and tried to distract Kurt with soft strokes and loving kisses. It seemed to work after a minute and Kurt grew bolder. He was very slow and thorough with prepping Blaine. Even when Blaine begged Kurt to get in him, he made sure that Blaine was ready.

 

After finally pushing into Blaine at a snail's pace, Kurt let out a growl and Blaine patted his head with a smile.

 

“Okay, sweetheart. Give me everything you have. Let me feel what you feel.”

 

“Oh my god, Blaine. You feel so good. I can't go slow. I just can't. This will be over embarrassingly fast.”

 

“Don't worry about it. We can do it again, later. Let go.”

 

With that, Kurt started to pound into Blaine. They couldn't really kiss like this but they pressed their mouths over every inch they could reach. Touching and moaning at the incredible drag that made them both dizzy.

 

“Oh god, Blaine. I-”

 

“It's okay, sweetheart.”

 

A couple of thrusts later, Kurt screamed his release and grabbed for Blaine's rock hard dick. After a few strokes, Blaine came all over them both in long spurts.

 

“You broke me.”

 

“I think you broke me, Kurt. Gosh you are an enigma. I guess I awoke a beast or something.”

 

“Har Har. Very funny. Well, I'd say that went well. I'll give you 10 minutes for recovery. Then I'll fuck you in the shower.”

 

“Good with me. Just give me a couple of minutes to feel my legs again.”

 

“You won't need your legs for what I've planned to do to you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I'll fuck you against the tiles.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

They fell asleep after that but Kurt made up for it the next morning. Twice.

 

_**Another 3 months later...** _

 

“Sweetheart? Are you home?”

 

“In the kitchen, honey.”

 

Blaine stepped into the kitchen and nearly dropped the grocery bag, he was carrying.

 

Kurt stood in the middle of their kitchen. Table and chairs put to one side. The space open and Kurt looked ready to fight. He wore his fighting pants, bare chest, boxing gloves on and smirked at Blaine.

 

“What-”

 

“Get changed and meet me back here in the kitchen in 3 minutes stat. The clock is ticking.”

 

Blaine put his grocery bag on the kitchen counter, hid a laugh and ran into their bedroom to get changed.

 

2 minutes later, he ran back into the kitchen where Kurt was drinking from a bottle of water, droplets of it running down his throat, distracting Blaine.

 

“What is this for, sweetheart?”

 

“Well, the first fight I won, the second fight you won and this screams for a third and final fight, honey. Who'll win the last fight between us.”

 

“You're kidding me, right? Kurt?”

 

“Nope. Come on. Just a short one. You and me, no audience, no referee.”

 

“If this is what you want?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, position Kurt. I won't go easy on you this time.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“Ding, ding.”

 

Blaine surged forward and ducked away from a punch Kurt was throwing his way. They danced around each other, smiles on their faces, pouts when the other ducked or deflected.

 

After a couple of minutes where no hit was landed, Kurt and Blaine got rid of their boxing gloves and playfully poked the others tickling spots.

 

“No tickling, Kurt. That's not fair. You'll be disqualified.”

 

“Pfff. I make the rules. Tickling is absolutely necessary here.”

 

They laughed and clang to one another, shared kisses, slapped butts, caressed chests and abs, looked each other deep in the eyes and finally chased each other through the apartment until they landed giggling and happy on the couch with an 'oof'.

 

“You know what?”

 

“What, sweetheart?”

 

“I love you very much. And I am very glad that you didn't give up on me, even when I had a hard time to figure our relationship out. I'm sorry it took me so long.”

 

“Oh Kurt, no. I told you I'd give you all the time you needed. And I'm the lucky bastard who landed the most amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, handsome, smart, strong and best person I could wish for. You complete me-,”

 

“Blaine, no. Please no Jerry Maguire reference.”

 

“Hey! It's true. As sappy as it sounds. You complete me. You make me a better man and a better boyfriend.”

 

“And a sex-god. Don't forget that.”

 

“I was a sex-god before I met you.”

 

“Hm, true. Ah well. You got even better with me.”

 

“True, true.”

 

“Blaine? You're not proposing to me right now, right?”

 

“Erm-.”

 

“BLAINE!”

 

“Well...”

 

“YES!”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard.”

 

“But I didn't even ask you.”

 

“Doesn't matter. I say yes, Blaine. I'll marry you.”

 

“Oh, Kurt.”

 

“Don't cry, honey. Kiss me instead.”

 

“We'll have to go ring shopping tomorrow.”

 

“That we do. I love you, Blaine.”

 

“I love you too, Kurt. So much.”

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little something.


End file.
